This invention relates to a technique for producing an electrical circuit component provided with a wired electrical cable, such as an electrical junction box or the like to be used as motor vehicle parts.
Electrical cable wiring apparatuses have been known in the art. For example, JP-A-10-224951 discloses an electrical cable wiring apparatus in which a head section for supplying a coated electrical cable is rotatably supported and a pushing pin and a third guide roller are incorporated with the head section. The third guide roller is disposed at a rear side from a rotary axis of the head section in a wiring direction and at a position higher than a bottom surface of the head section. When the head section is moved, the electrical cable is drawn out of the head section while the coated electrical cable is being guided by the third guide roller. The pushing pin is disposed so as to reciprocate on the rotary axis of the head section. When the head section is moved, the pushing pin is retracted. When the head section is stopped at a given bending point, the pushing pin is advanced to press the coated electrical cable onto a wiring plate.
In addition, JP-A-2007-53847 discloses an electrical cable wiring apparatus in which an unrotatable head section is provided with a pin member having a rotatable member. The pin member can move slidably at a position across an electrical cable outlet in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction.
However, according to the technique disclosed in JP-A-10-224951, because the third guide roller for guiding the coated electrical cable is disposed at the rear side from the rotary axis of the head section in the wiring direction and at the position higher than the bottom surface of the head section when the head section is moving, there is a problem that the coated electrical cable is floated from the wiring plate significantly. If the coated electrical cable is floated significantly, the pushing pin must be advanced to press the coated electrical cable onto the wiring plate when the head section is stopped at a suitable timing. Consequently, there is a problem that a period in time for wiring will be elongated.
According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-53847, because it is possible to press the coated electrical cable onto the wiring plate only when the head section moves straightly along the X-axis direction or the Y-axis direction, there is a problem that the coated electrical cable is likely to float from the wiring plate at the bending point or the like.